


Bittersweet Taste.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged Up, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cum Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Massaging, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slapping, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, You Have Been Warned, akaashi is a massage therapist, i love how that's a tag, kenma works in a cafe, kiss meme, like twice, may contain triggering themes, mentions choking, mentions handcuffs and tying down, read the tags people, sensual/handsy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Akaashi spoils Kenma after a long day at work with a massage.Mix of two anon requests from Tumblr from my kiss meme (currently closed). One asked for smut if anyone asked for the sensual/handsy kiss and someone wanted it for AkaKen and stated they didn't mind it being nsfw.





	Bittersweet Taste.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr-Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr-Anon).



“You’re so beautiful Ken-kun,” Akaashi’s voice was low, throaty, with an edge of possessiveness to it that cause Kenma’s nerves to tingle at the sound, lips parting as a soft mewl falls out. Akaashi shushes him as he uncaps the massage oil, pouring some of the cool liquid into his hand before setting the bottle aside till he needed more. Rubbing the slick liquid between his hands to warm it a bit his eyes hungrily looked down at the man beneath him.

Kenma’s hair was tied back, revealing his face for Akaashi, but his eyes were hidden behind a silk blindfold. A newest edition for them, and quickly becoming a favorite. Akaashi’s face remained neutral even as his eyes widened, flaring and dilating with a growing hungry of the milky, unmarked skin laying out before him.

Kneeling between Kenma’s slightly parted knees, Akaashi shifted until his thighs touched Kenma’s forcing his legs wider to accommodate him, before leaning in to move his slippery hands up towards Kenma’s face. Hushing him softly when he flinched at the sudden contact. Rubbing along his shoulders and up his neck in slow circles, fingertips digging into the flesh carefully. Kenma bruised easily and tonight he didn’t want to leave a mark, wanted to enjoy the perfect canvas.

“Your skin is so soft,” Kenma mewled again softly, biting gently into his bottom lip and panting out a gasp as Akaashi’s fingers slowly loosened his tight, sore muscles. He’d pulled a double shift that day after someone decided not to show up for their shift and his couldn’t find someone else to cover. Not that he minded too much, the paycheck would give him enough to order that new fantasy game he’d admired last month.

Akaashi leaned forward, his elbows laying on top of Kenma’s arms as gently as they could as he moved in until his face hovered over Kenma’s. Soft puffs of breaths ghosted over Kenma’s face causing his own breathing to hitch as he felt Akaashi so close but couldn’t see him, fighting off the urge to turn his head and expose his neck as a sign of submission.

“So smooth and flawless,” the massaging hands slid easily up to cup just ender Kenma’s face, thumbs gliding along his jawline, following the bone all the way up to the back of his ears where they rolled in a few circles before shifting back down. It was a stress headache technique Akaashi had learned back in his first year as a massage therapist and Kenma never thought he would appreciate a specific kind of massage so much in his entire life. It always turned him into a melting pile of compliant mess for Akaashi, a fact the other loved to take advantage of whenever they were in bed and he was trying to spoil Kenma.

Repeating the action once, twice, then a third time Akaashi hummed, the sound vibrating through Kenma in a shuddering wave through his spine, as Kenma relaxed into the mattress. Most of the tenseness he’d come home with disappearing. A low, barely audible moan finally slipping through Kenma’s throat. Akaashi’s mouth twitched when he felt the moan on his fingertips as they moved back down to Kenma’s neck, swirling over and around his pulsepoint.

“Perfect lips, mouth small but so wicked and wet,” leaning in he nipped lightly at the bottom, naturally pouty lip until Kenma was opening up for him in a shiver. Once he had access Akaashi slotted his mouth against Kenma in a long, drawn out kiss. He kissed him slow and deep, until Kenma was sighing and gasping into his mouth and his hands were clenching into the sheets beneath them, knowing the rules against touching Akaashi until he was given permission.

Pulling away with a soft, wet pop, Akaashi looked down at the now flushed lips, smirking just a bit at the slick, pretty pink shade the slightly swollen sight of them. Leaning back up onto his knees Akaashi wiped away the remaining oil on a towel he’d set aside earlier. Once satisfied the oil was all but gone he leaned over Kenma again, putting most of his weight on one hand that now laid beside Kenma’s head as the other cupped Kenma’s face. Thumb moving to rub against the flushed and swollen lips, admiring his work so far.

“These lips so damn good when surrounding my cock,” Kenma gasped and moan when Akaashi rocked his hips forward. His sweat pants sliding against Kenma’s bare skin in an oddly satisfying friction even before Akaashi’s clothed, hard erection rubbed against Kenma’s half hard one, causing blood to rush to the area making it twitch at the attention.

“Could fuck your pretty little mouth all day,” the thumb rubbing along his lips dipped inside his mouth, a silent demand to suck on it. Shifting his head up just a bit Kenma closed his warm, wet mouth around the thumb, sucking at the lingering bitter taste of green apple that was the oil of choice tonight. Kenma wanted to smile but fought it off. It was his favorite out of their edible oil collection, the closest they’d found to tasting like his favorite dessert.

Focusing on his given task, Kenma sucked on the thumb and swirled his tongue around it as best as could. Akaashi letting him know when to stop as his thumb pressed down into the middle of his tongue after a few minutes, pressing into it as he slid his thumb from Kenma’s mouth. Akaashi rubbed the now slick with spit digit along Kenma’s lips once again until they were shining in the light, the wetness enhancing the pretty flush still on them before reaching for the oil again and repeating the action of sliding his hands together to warm it before touching Kenma again.

“Such a wonderful neck too,” slippery hands moved to cup around Kenma’s neck causing Kenma to suck in a shudder breath and thrust his head upwards, exposing the area for Akaashi.

“My hands fit so well around it,” Akaashi gave it the slightest squeeze, not enough to cut off air supply but enough to have his thoughts known. Kenma moaned and arched his back off the bed, neck exposing more for him as Kenma’s now fully hard erection lightly brushed against his. Akaashi swallowed down his own moan at the quick surge of pleasure that ran through him, instead squeezing a bit harder into Kenma’s neck while still mindful to not leave a mark.

It was summer and they were out of concealer so it would not be ideal to mark up Kenma’s neck tonight.

“Yeah you love that don’t you?” Kenma keened, arching up again and crying softly in frustration when Akaashi lifted his hips away from Kenma, leaning his weight into his legs to avoid hurting Kenma, so their erections wouldn’t receive the friction they twitched and craved for.

“Such a needy thing tonight aren’t you?” he moved away from Kenma’s neck. Slowly kneading into Kenma’s shoulders and down the soft, toned muscles of his arms, loving the way they clenched and came alive under his soft touch as he coaxed Kenma into relaxing into the mattress again. His breaths were quickened more than before though, chest rising and falling as he panted, hands clenching and unclenching in the soft sheets of their bed.

Akaashi hummed his approval of the sight, the low sensual sound of it drawing a gasp from Kenma that turned into a moan when Akaashi gripped Kenma’s wrists, forced them to let go of the sheets and brought them up to grip their metal headboard. Akaashi hardened his voice into a sharp edge as he whispered for Kenma to stay there and not move, softening it again as he leaned in to drag the broad of his tongue against Kenma’s pulse on his neck, scraping his teeth along the pulsing feel of it and ending with a soft peck of his lips to the reddened area.

Pulling away once again, Akaashi gave Kenma a slow roll of his hips, his hardon just barely brushing against Kenma’s much to his frustration as his cock throbbed, dripped and begged for any solid form of attention. Akaashi let the beg that fell from his lips pass, this time, as his fingertips worked their way up the underside of Kenma’s raised arms until they reached his wrists again, outlining the barely there, lingering pink lines.

“Your wrists are so tiny as well, they barely fit into the cuffs we bought,” a thumb ran along the lines left behind from the mentioned cuffs.

“Might have to get some silk ties for you, less harsh than the cuffs,” Akaashi looked down at Kenma, his eyes dark and burning with hungry desire. “Wouldn’t want you marking up this beautiful skin,” Kenma couldn’t see Akaashi’s eyes but he felt the other’s desires, felt their growing, intense need to dominate him as flashing images of Akaashi tying him down and fucking him so deeply into the mattress Akaashi was painfully buried inside him and nearly tearing him apart. Images of Akaashi pulling his hair, which he kept longer just for Akaashi, images of having his face pushed so hard into the bed he could barely breathe as he was dominated, left as nothing but a gasping, writhing mess for only Akaashi.

Kenma knew he was pushing the rules when he gave into the flashes going through his mind, arching up off the bed with his feet until their hips ground roughly together, giving him that friction he needed before the burning inside him exploded, or even worse, disappeared.

“Hush, just let me touch,” Akaashi’s hands left his wrists to push hard against Kenma’s hips, shoving them down roughly into the mattress. His voice was still soft but Kenma knew his features had slipped into stern lines. 

Kenma nodded and gripped the warmed metal of their headboard harder, his legs beginning to shake with need and drawn out pleasure as he waited for Akaashi to get more oil and warm it. The sound of the glass bottle sliding and thunking against the surface of their bedside table sounding like a roaring echo in his mind. He twitched lightly when Akaashi’s hands returned once again, panting out moans as they slid over his torso in long, slow strokes. 

“God your nipples are amazing,” Akaashi thumbed over the nubs, dragged the blunt nail of them against the hardening flesh of his nipples until they were standing at attention, painfully hard and sensitive. When Kenma was twitching and babbling under his breath in overstimulation Akaashi grinned, leaned down and gave each perky nipple a flick with the tip of his tongue, a quick pull with his teeth and then a wet, open mouth drag of his lips over them. He repeated the action on each nipple, going back and forth between the two, until Kenma was violently shaking, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and he was gasping rapidly as a scream began to form deep within his throat.

“Cute, pink, little things,” Akaashi leaned back enough to glance up at Kenma through his thick lashes, tongue licking across his mouth and teeth to taste Kenma and the bitterness of the oil there. Sucking in a breath he blew cool air across the still pink and beyond sensitive nipples in front of him. Kenma did scream now, the sound like music to Akaashi’s ears, and he twitched away involuntarily.

“I said, lay still,” Akaashi sat back, his hands going to Kenma’s hips, one gripping one of them harshly while the other lifted away and came down in a warning slap. Kenma gasped and held back a shudder as best as he could at the sharp pain that faded into a shivering pleasure.

Satisfied that his warning was headed, Akaashi, ignoring the one area Kenma wanted him to touch, began working his way down Kenma’s legs. Hand digging into the hard, well toned flesh of his thighs. Raising an eyebrow Akaashi watched the area jump and move as he dug his fingers in.

“You’ve been working on your legs lately haven’t you?” Kenma nodded once, firm and quick. “Your thighs have gotten more toned, they’re less soft than they used to be,” Kenma stilled, words that were mostly self conscious babbling began falling out. Akaashi smacked his hip again, effectively cutting him off as he hardened his voice away from the soft, sensual one he’d been using.

“I said, to stop talking,” Kenma was still tense, bottom lip worrying between his teeth now, but he nodded. Akaashi saw the signs of doubt crossing his features and knew he needed to end the thoughts before they took hold, spread and festered in Kenma’s mind. “I never said, thicker, harder thighs was a bad thing.”

His fingers worked into the tensed muscle again.

“They’ll feel amazing against the side of my face when I suck you off,” Kenma shuddered, relaxing slightly as the image ran through his mind. “Squeezing against me while I bring you to the edge, maybe tease you a bit by delaying your hard orgasm,” the muscles in his hands tightened and released as if Kenma was testing the feeling. Akaashi grinned and continued, encouraging the image for Kenma. “And you orgasm would be hard, you’d spasm and come so much. You thickened thigh twitching and shaking against me while I work your through it, would you like that?”

Kenma nodded so hard the back of his head smacked against the headboard, an echoing ringing from the metal vibrating through the room. A leg twitches in his hand so hard he almost lost grip if it.

“Don’t move. I’m not done with you yet,” dipping his head Akaashi took several minutes to show more appreciation to Kenma’s thighs, chasing away anymore doubts about them that Kenma might be harbouring. He kissed and licked the inside of them until Kenma’s eyes were wet, a tear falling down here and there not that Akaashi could see then through the blindfold, and Kenma relaxed under his attention once again.

“This though, has always been a surprise,” Akaashi thumbed over the head of Kenma’s flushed, leaking erection, spreading the slick, sticky precum over the head. Kenma moaned, low and heavy. “Hmm,” leaning up to Kenma’s face, Akaashi continued to rub his thumb over the head in firm, quick strokes, knowing that Kenma was already so close to the edge from the way it jerked and by how much precum it was leaking.

“Wanna come in my mouth tonight?” Akaashi whispered against his lips. Kenma nodded, breaths panting in and out so quickly it was becoming hard to breathe. His whole body singing in anticipation. “Good, ‘cause I wanna taste you,” 

Akaashi slid down Kenma’s body until he had his head between his legs, bringing a hand up to guide Kenma into the warm, wet heat of his mouth. Akaashi didn’t wait, knowing Kenma was too close and too sensitive to handle prolonged teasing tonight, bobbing his head quickly. His hand gripped Kenma’s hips as Kenma slid his legs over his shoulders to block Akaashi’s head between his thighs like Akaashi had spoken about earlier. The feeling of it more exciting, more lewd than he anticipated. Gasping in against a scream Kenma fought off the urge to buck and wiggle his hips to get more by painfully grasping the headboard in his hands.

Knowing exactly how to bring Kenma to the edge, Akaashi swallowed against Kenma’s throbbing cock to tighten his mouth. Hardened his tongue as he dragged it up the vein along the underside of it until only the top was in his mouth. He swirled the tip of his tongue along the head, collecting the precum leaking from it before sinking down till his nose brushed the coarse hairs above Kenma’s groin and swallowing again. Repeating the actions again and again until he felt Kenma’s thighs tighten around his head.

Grinning at the feeling of the hard, twitching muscle keeping him there Akaashi continued to swallow against Kenma’s twitching erection until a wet scream filled the air and Kenma came in long, thick, hot spurts down his throat. Cringing at the taste Akaashi breathed heavily through his mouth as he focused on keeping Kenma’s hips down as he trembled and squeezed his thighs against Akaashi’s head, swallowing down Kenma’s cum even after the orgasm slowed and stopped. Continuing to do so until Kenma’s thighs fell away from from him in a heavy slump. 

Akaashi kissed both legs before he moved to sit up, carefully laying them onto the mattress. Wiping away the spit and cum that lingered on his mouth Akaashi sat up and looked down at Kenma. 

Kenma’s head was laying to the side surrounded by his hands which had fallen away from the headboard as his chest heaved in breaths. Kenma brushed away the blindfold from his eyes and Akaashi took it from him to set it beside the massage oil on the bedside table. He asked Kenma if he was okay which earned him a tired nod. Kenma trembled in soft twitches from head to toe and Akaashi knew he was done, deciding that he’d take care of his own problem in the bathroom in a minute.

“Do you want to have a bath with me?” Kenma nodded slightly, leaning into the hand that came up to run through his hair and undo the tie keeping it back. Akaashi rubbed at his skull for a minute or two before leaning down to softly kiss his sweaty temple. Kenma felt the bed dip and move as Akaashi stood up, listened to the gentle padding of feet along the floor and a click of a light being flicked on. He was slipping into sleep when the echoing sound of running water filtered into the bedroom.


End file.
